


your lips are a conversation

by thegrayness



Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Blowjobs are in this fic, Patrick Doesn't Want to Go Slow, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David and Patrick are taking things slow, but Patrick has something that he wants.For Rosebudd Writes smut prompt #5: blowjobs (spoiler there is no blowjob in the fic whoops).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619479
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	your lips are a conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I'll be doing for two of the [February Writing Prompts from Rosebudd Writes](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february). The series will eventually be multi-fandom so please, please check the tags for each one if you decide to subscribe. I do intend to have a ficlet for every single day (unless some are combined) so far.
> 
> These were all brainstormed with the usual suspects, and beta'd by [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing/works).
> 
> Title from Body Talks by The Struts.

They’d been drinking wine. 

Their next glass was going to be just over the line of _too much_ wine, but David poured it anyway. It was their second sleepover, their first with Ray out of town, and they’d had homemade pizza for dinner. They were “watching” The Devil Wears Prada, technically, but really they were talking about the store (thriving!), about their weekend plans (Italian!), about David’s wardrobe (soft and cuddly!), and Patrick’s thoughts on the store’s financial outlook (David was watching Patrick’s lips and not listening at all). 

Patrick looked tipsier than David felt, so he hoped _he_ didn’t look like Patrick did. Patrick’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were red from the wine, and David felt himself sway forward, but he was still holding his wine glass so he pulled himself back, took another sip, and deposited it onto Ray’s coffee table. Patrick did the same, and when they settled back onto the couch, they were closer than before. David pulled his knee up and turned so he could face Patrick more easily. He rested a hand on Patrick’s chest, fingers pressing lightly into the fabric of his button-up. 

“Hi,” Patrick breathed and Patrick’s voice, sounding like that, made David sway forward again. This time Patrick caught him, cupping a hand around David’s cheek and pulling him all the way in for an off-center, wine-flavored kiss. David smiled against Patrick’s mouth, their clumsy makeout attempts making him laugh. “David,” Patrick whined, lips still close. “Wanna make out—bring your lips back.” Patrick’s pouty plea sent David into a fit of boozy giggles, and he threw his head back, but Patrick just followed him and tipped his head into David’s neck.

“Patrick,” David said through his laughter, “you’re so—” Patrick cut him off with a biting kiss to his neck pulling a gasp from David. He cradled the back of Patrick’s head, reaching his other hand out to grip Patrick’s bicep. “Oh god,” he breathed, biting his lip to prevent any other noises from escaping. 

Patrick groaned after a moment, slipping his hands under David’s sweater, palms hot against the small of his back. He dragged his lips up David’s neck, hovering over David’s mouth, heavy-lidded eyes gazing at him. “Wanna—” He started, but swallowed hard and pulled back a little, blinking his eyes hard. He looked away for a moment, towards the TV that was now playing the opening credits of A League of Their Own.

David brushed his fingers through the hair near Patrick’s ear. “Patrick? You okay?” 

Patrick turned his attention back to David and nodded jerkily, leaning in to kiss him again, this time on-target—confident and sweet and David wanted to lay back and pull Patrick on top of him, wanted to take their clothes off so they could be skin to skin, warm and close. He was about to tug at Patrick’s shoulders to get them horizontal when Patrick pulled away again, letting out a groan of frustration. He leaned over for his wine glass and finished off what was left. “David,” he started, voice serious enough to make David worry. “I want to…” he trailed off and widened his eyes at David, jutting his chin out, as if that indicated anything at all. “You know,” he said in a low voice, dropping a hand to David’s thigh. 

David did not know.

“Um.” David blinked, but before he could follow up with a request for more information, Patrick was leaning in to kiss him again. David gasped softly, and Patrick teased his tongue between David’s lips, and David forgot about Patrick’s stuttered request. 

He got them horizontal eventually, tugging Patrick on top of him, clumsily arranging their legs along the couch, tangling together as Patrick shoved David’s sweater up his chest to bite at the newly exposed skin. David exhaled sharply, fingers slipping against the short hairs at the back of Patrick’s head. “Mm, Patrick,” David sighed and squirmed underneath him as he licked down the trail of hair beneath his navel. When he got to the waistband of David’s pants, he stopped and looked up at David through his lashes. 

All the breath left David’s lungs. Patrick looked… _sinful,_ hovering over the zipper of David’s jeans. He was so close, David thought he could feel Patrick's breath on his dick even through two layers of clothing. “Patrick?” David whispered. This was farther than they'd ever gone, following Patrick’s request to go slow they’d been sticking to fully-clothed (minus sweaters) activities. Such as making out for an hour or until such time as a cool-down period is needed before David leaves for the night. 

Patrick was still looking at him, so David stroked the side of his head. “Everything okay?” He asked. Patrick was starting to freak him out. 

Without breaking eye contact, Patrick slowly, _slowly_ nuzzled his face into David’s lap. David let out a quiet groan, fingers flexing against Patrick’s head. His dick was half-hard in his jeans, and getting harder as Patrick pressed his lips to it through the fabric. 

David wanted to push his hips up against Patrick’s mouth, but… Patrick _did_ say he wanted to go slow. Should they… talk about this? He cupped Patrick’s cheek and nudged him back. “Patrick…”

Patrick jerked like David had woken him up and all but scrambled back on the couch, eyes wide. “Hey,” David said softly, like he was talking to a spooked animal. “I just—wanted to check in. You said you want to go slow.”

With more dramatics than David expected, Patrick groaned and flopped over the back of the couch, face down. David bit his lip to stop a laugh from bubbling over. 

He must not have stifled everything because Patrick’s head popped up and he glared at David. “Can we just—” He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. “Can we just _go on_?” He gestured vaguely to David with a flopping motion. 

“Go on to what?” David asked, even though he thought he might already know.

“You _know_ what,” Patrick said grumpily and, wow, could anyone else pull off a grumpy/horny combo quite like Patrick Brewer?

David smiled and got up onto his knees to scoot closer to Patrick, adjusting his sweater before wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “Mm, _do_ I know what? How could I know? _You_ said you wanted to take things sl—”

“Okay, I _did_ say that,” Patrick cut him off, nodding emphatically. “But, I mean—David I—I just want to suck your dick I feel like that’s not too much to ask!” He covered his mouth with one hand and David bit his lip harder to stop the fit of laughter threatening to spill out. Patrick tried to pull out of David’s embrace, looking away to avoid eye contact, but David just tightened his hold. 

David cleared his throat. “This is—I mean _obviously_ I want to—want _you_ to…” 

Patrick looked at him then, and licked his lips. “But? What, you don’t think I’ll be good at it?”

“What? No—oh my god, Patrick, of course you’ll be good at it, look at your _mouth_ for god’s sake, it’s fucking pornographic.” Patrick licked his lips again and David watched him. 

“Yeah?” Patrick said, voice breathy and teasing, and David took note of the smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Patrick leaned in close, fisting his hands in the front of David’s sweater, which David was going to allow this _one_ time, and brushed his lips against David’s cheek, drifting over to the side of David’s mouth. “Will you let me?” He murmured, nipping lightly at David’s lips. Before David could even _think_ about answering, Patrick kissed him, clutching at the back of David’s head with one hand. “Please,” Patrick begged.

David pulled back, grinning and nodding, and climbed off the couch, pulling a stumbling Patrick upstairs.


End file.
